


Nice Try

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [25]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami tries to warm Davina up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Try

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #25 'Temperature.'

Davina shivered as she made her way down the hall from bathroom back to Cami’s childhood bedroom. Climbing under the covers, she whispered to her fiancée “This house is freezing.”

Cami chuckled. “Sorry about that” she said. “My parents like to save money by turning the heat down at night.”

“Then they should move someplace warm” said Davina.

“Come here, I’ll warm you up” said Cami, pulling Davina closer to her. As Davina snuggled into Cami’s neck, the blonde whispered “You know, to maximize our ability to keep each other warm, we should really be naked.”

“Nice try” said Davina.


End file.
